rr3fandomcom-20200214-history
Tips and FAQ for Team Events
Introduction Race Teams is a feature available in and onwards. You can create or join a Race Team, and compete against other teams in weekly competitions to win Gold prizes for you and your teammates. *The ability to join or create a team becomes available upon achieving level 10. __TOC__ Creating a Race Team To create a Race Team, you will need to have a Name, Tag and Motto - the Team Description is optional. From this area, you can also set your Team's Status to Public or Private. Public Teams allow for anybody to join. Setting the status to Private will require the Race Team's owner to approve all membership requests. Joining a Race Team To join a Race Team, tap the "Join Team" button. From here, you will see a list of public race teams. This list is curated to prioritize Teams that your friends are in, along with your region, language and how active the Team is. You can also search for a specific team that you want to join by tapping on "Search". You can also be invited to join a Team by searching. Or by a Team Owner. If you are invited by a Team Owner, you'll be notified in-game. To accept/deny the invite, simply go to the Race Teams hub. FAQ How do I invite other players to my Race Team? Only Team Owners may invite other players to a Race Team. To send an invite, open up the Friends Leaderboard (available from the pull-out tab on the left edge of the screen) and tap the yellow button next to the friend you wish to invite. Can I join multiple Race Teams? No. You can only be a member of one Race Team any time. How do I become Team Owner? Creating a new Race Team will automatically make you the Team Owner. If you joined a Race Team, you will only become the Team Owner if you are the longest serving member in the Team, and the previous owner has left. Team Owners are not able to assign their status to another member. Will my contribution be added to the Team score if a challenge expires while I'm in the middle of a race? No. All contributions must be submitted before the Challenge deadline. If I retire from an event, will my contribution still count? No. You must complete the Event in order to submit your contribution. How are team rewards split between Team Members? Rewards are split equally across all Team Members. In cases where the reward does not divide equally, the reward will be rounded up to the closest whole number. Can I change my Team Name or Tag? No. These are permanent and unique for every team. How do I leave a Race Team? To leave a Race Team, go to the Members Tab, and tap the Red X Button next to your score. What happens if I leave a Team and join another? Do my contributions to a Challenge carry over? Your progress will be cleared when you leave a Race Team. Joining another Race Team will not transfer your contributions to their overall score. What happens if I leave a Team while I am the Team Admin? The Team Admin status will be given to the next longest serving player in the Team. If there is nobody left in the Team once you leave, the Team will be permanently disbanded. Somebody is annoying me on the Team Wall - is there anything I can do? You can block all messages from other Members by selecting the Member List tab. Tap the yellow button next to the player's name, and tap "Block". I was kicked from a Team - do I still get a Reward? No, but your contributions to your Team will also be removed. My Team's reward was divided by a larger number than the current number of Team Members - what happened? Race Teams rewards will be divided by the highest recorded number of Team Members during that particular challenge. If you had 7 people in your Team during a challenge, and 3 people had left or were kicked before its conclusion, you will still receive 1/7th of the Team Reward. How do I know which vehicles are eligible for a Race Teams event? Some events that are eligible for a Race Teams goal may also include cars that are not eligible. To ensure that you participate in an Event with an eligible vehicle, double check that the Race Teams flag symbol appears above the selected car's class: I finished an Event(s), but my contribution is not added to the team score, why? *You must be connected to FM servers at the beginning and end of the event, so check the Race Teams flag logo before starting, the flags will be broken if the connection is lost. *If you Restored to Device your progress form the cloud, your contribution will be restored as well, thus contribution after save point will be discarded. *If you Restored to Device your progress form the cloud, you need to restart the game (close the app then open the app), otherwise your contribution will not be added to the team score (for an unknown reason).